


Double-Check Your Notes

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [225]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glancing up to see if anyone else is paying any attention to him in the bullpen, he grins and lets out a sigh of relief when he finds they're all busy with other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-Check Your Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 12 August 2016  
> Word Count: 136  
> Prompt: yawn  
> Summary: Glancing up to see if anyone else is paying any attention to him in the bullpen, he grins and lets out a sigh of relief when he finds they're all busy with other things.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, set nebulously in the first half of the series. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was definitely a fun step back into canon Shay's mind. Sometimes I get so caught up in my little post-series sub-arc that I forget to go back and touch on my unanswered questions from canon.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"This guy's slick," he mutters to himself as he searches through the file on his desk. "He probably thinks he's completely safe with all of that corporate legal backing, but those guys can only do so much. Eventually everybody has to conform to the rules."

Glancing up to see if anyone else is paying any attention to him in the bullpen, he grins and lets out a sigh of relief when he finds they're all busy with other things. Returning to his research is easier, and he begins to scribble a few notes for his eventual _chat_ with Lyons. There are a few connections he wants to check before he can even consider that meeting, particularly how Rutledge plays into the mix, but he has enough to get a good start on his line of questioning.


End file.
